MMS is a short message service for transmitting multimedia information introduced by mobile operators through using Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) as a carrier. MMS may realize the instant transmission of multimedia information from a mobile phone to a mobile phone, or from a mobile phone to Internet, or from Internet to a mobile phone. As the most important feature, MMS supports multimedia function and can transmit information in various multimedia formats, such as: text, image, audio and video. MMS can transmit not only the basic text information in Short Messaging Service (SMS), but also the multimedia content such as image, audio, cartoon, vibration, video, etc. Further, MMS can also transmit sports news with pictures of scenes, interesting cartoons and animations, greeting cards with rich content, wonderful animation games and other application contents.
At present, most mobile phones support MMS. MMS mainly includes reception and transmission, management, and play of multimedia messages. Reception of multimedia messages is a complex process. In this process, firstly it needs the MMS center to send a PUSH message to the mobile phone, informing the user that there is a multimedia message in the MMS center. If the user selects to receive, the mobile phone will resolve a Uniform/Universal Resource Locator (URL) of this multimedia message from the PUSH message, and initiate a download request to the MMS center via the URL address. Then the MMS center will send the multimedia message to the mobile phone via WAP link. Therefore, the PUSH message is also called MMS notification message. Typically, in order to ensure that a user can receive an MMS notification message, the MMS center will send the same MMS notification message to the user at a fixed interval until the MMS center receives an acknowledgement message indicating successful download of the multimedia message by the user. Typically, if the user sets the mobile phone in a mode of immediate download of the multimedia message and the network condition is good, the mobile phone will not receive any repeated MMS notification message once it receives the multimedia message. However, if the user sets the mobile phone in a mode of delayed download of the multimedia message or the download is failed due to poor network condition, the mobile phone may receive repeated MMS notification message. Therefore, after the mobile phone receives a repeated MMS notification message, typically the mobile phone needs to perform message reprocessing. The conventional method is to save the service ID of the previously received MMS notification messages in the mobile phone, put the ID in a linked list file and meanwhile set the maximum length of the linked list. When an is MMS notification message is received, the service ID of this MMS notification message will be resolved and compared with the service ID in each node of the linked list. If an identical ID is found, the message will be deemed as a repeated message and be rejected. If no identical ID is found, it will be deemed that a new MMS notification message is received and the user will be reminded of inserting this new service ID into the linked list file. In the conventional method, it can hardly solve the following problems: how to set the maximum node quantity of the linked list that saves service IDs. If the quantity is too large, the overhead of the storage space of the system will be increased, the inquiry performance will be weakened and the timeliness will be affected, but if the quantity is too small, some repeated notification messages may be omitted. Under this technical background, the disclosure provides a new self-adaptive method to effectively solve this problem.